


You really need to let me go, like, for real dude

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Tully (2018)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, movie spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Even after everything, Marlo couldn’t really let Tully go.





	You really need to let me go, like, for real dude

**Author's Note:**

> obviously, this fic contains spoiler for the movie, so yeah... ALSO THIS IS ME CELEBRATING THAT IM FINALLY FINISHED MY THESIS, HECK YEAH DUDE!!!

“And here I thought you already let me go.”

Marlo sighed as she heard Tully’s voice from behind her.

“I guess I couldn’t just let you go,” she said softly as she looked over the sunset.

“Dude,” Tully laughed hoarsely as she sat next to Marlo.

No one talked, they both looking over the horizon. The sun set made its mark on the west sky, making the horizon basked in purple light. Softly, and warmly, just like the summer breeze at the beach gently dabbing Marlo’s cheek, caressing her wild blonde hair.

Tully looked over to her older version, her eyes looked soft and understanding.

“Why 26 though?” Tully asked, breaking their serene silence.

Marlo sighed deeply, even after all these years, those feeling felt raw within her heart. The darkness corner of her heart, yet it was the most brilliant corner in her heart. She wished she could put all of her memories about her children here, safe and sound with Tully, but she can’t.

“It was the happiest moment in my life,” Marlo whispered softly. She felt she was being selfish; claiming her time when she was still single and free was her happiest time.

“Before everything went to shit,” Tully sassed.

“We’re really good at that,” Marlo chuckled.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

The purple sky was gone, the darkness already roamed free at every inch of the sky above them.

 “But for real, I thought Drew already helped you out.”

Marlo smiled softly, remembering how these past months Drew has been such a great help and such sweet husband. “Yeah, yeah he did. He’s been so wonderful.”

“I’m sensing a but there somewhere,” Tully looked over at Marlo’s ass and she whistled. “Nice booty, but that’s not the but I was talking about.”

Marlo laughed while Tully snickered. She remembered all those years ago, when she was that smooth and making girls blushed because of her compliments, or dudes smirked at her. Now Marlo was looking at Tully, her imagination of her younger version. Tall, well-toned body, always smirking yet friendly, her short hair always messy, her husky voice, charming personality, and her love for literature made everyone head over heels for her. Where did all of those gone? Everything just vanished into the thin air, just like she missed the garbage truck because she woke up really late and she had to deal with the shit herself.

Marlo touched Tully’s cheek tenderly. It felt so weird, to touch her imagination. Tully was just supposed to be her imagination, her defense mechanism, yet this all felt real. She could feel how warm Tully’s cheek, the softness of her skin.

“I guess I just didn’t know how to live without you,” Marlo finally answered.

“You need to learn how to,” Tully said as she touched Marlo’s wrist. “You need to learn how to say goodbye to people you love, darling.”

“We both know we’re never been good at that,” Marlo said.

“True,” Tully pouted, she was rubbing Marlo’s wrist, feeling the heartbeats. “Maybe we should start with Vy?”

Marlo laughed as she let her hand go from Tully’s cheek. “And what we should say? Oh hey, by the way, sorry I left you like that and I chose Drew because he was the most stable option I got at that time?”

Tully bit her lips. “We’re not really good at apologizing either.”

“No shit Sherlock.”

Marlo wrapped her arms around her legs while Tully let the waves washed over hers.

“Remember when we got into a fight with Brian because we flirted with Sasha?” Tully smirked.

“God, don’t remind me,” Marlo groaned. She got five stitches after the fight, and her relationship with Sasha only lasted for a month. She was a cheating bastard, apparently.

“Or when we shaved our head bald and suddenly all the chicks were all over us?” Tully nudged Marlo’s arm.

Marlo smiled, god that was wild. She doesn’t even remember why she shaved her head bald like that, but she did remember how almost all the girls on her campus were looking at her. Amazed, shocked, confused, and sometimes they were group of girls that looking at her like they were thirsty and Marlo were the only one that can quench their thirst. Well, she did in the end.

The sound of the party from afar finally reached Marlo’s hiding place. Drew just got another promotion, and this time, there was a party. The company allowed its employees to bring their family along with them. So Drew brought Marlo and the kids along because apparently this promotion was something big. Marlo tried to be happy for him, she really did, but now she was spending her night with her imaginary version of her younger version.

“What do you think will happen to me if you die?” Tully suddenly asked.

“What?” Marlo whipped her head. “Why are you asking that?”

“Well, just asking,” Tully shrugged. “I mean, I’m not real, per se. I’m just inside your head. So if you die…”

“Don’t,” Marlo raised her voice. “Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Hey, I’m just trying to cover all of the bases, okay?” Tully rolled her eyes. “It’s hard enough being an imagination that only appears when yourself is exhausted to death, I need to know what happens if my host dies.”

“Oh, so I’m your host now?” Marlo laughed.

“You know what I mean,” Tully grumbled.

“I guess you’ll die too,” Marlo answered.

“That sucks,” Tully slammed the sand beneath her.

“I wish there’s a way to keep you alive,” Marlo said. “Other than this.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Tully smirked. “I’m sure all of our exes still remember us, for better or worse I guess.”

“Do you want me to forget about you?” Marlo asked softly.

Tully opened her mouth slightly, but then she closed it again. She gasped when Marlo held her hand and looking at her softly.

“I don’t know,” Tully finally answered. “I guess I really am you when you were 26, such selfish bastard.”

Marlo laughed. “Yes, yeah we did.”

Tully smirked when she caught Marlo was looking at her lips. “You know, if this is a story about a same-sex lover, we would be kissing and have sex right here.”

Marlo chocked on her saliva. “Did you really just…?”

“Come on; we both know Drew couldn’t satisfy you sexually. Do you think why you were always watching that lame ass show?” Tully’s eyes shone with mirth. “Remember that beach sex with Jessica and Henry? That was,” Tully made a popping sound.

“Am I always this thirsty?” Marlo asked out loud.

“Yes you are,” Tully nodded her head. “But now we’re talking about sex, I’m curious about something.”

“What?” Marlo asked while looking at her younger version.

“Are we still a good kisser?”

“Oh come on,” Marlo laughed.

“Come on, I’m curious,” Tully said as she sat closer to Marlo.

“I guess? I don’t know!” Marlo exclaimed.

“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” Tully wiggled her eyebrows.

“Isn’t that kinda weird?” Marlo raised her eyebrow. “I mean, I’m going to kiss myself.”

“Your imagination of the younger version of you,” Tully corrected. “It only happens inside your head.”

“All right, fine,” Marlo said. “Let’s just get this over with so I can finally go to sleep.”

Tully whopped, she scooted over until their knees were touching. “So? How we do this?”

Marlo turned around so now she was sitting Indian style like Tully, facing her. “I don’t know? Close your eyes?”

“I let you order me around this time,” Tully mumbled as she closed her eyes.

“Oh shut up, you know we loved it when someone orders us around, especially if that someone is a pretty girl.”

Tully chuckled.

Marlo cupped Tully’s face with both of her hands; she rubbed Tully’s cheekbones, _her cheekbones_. It was really weird, to seeing herself, her younger self, with her own two eyes. Time really flew fast, too fast if you ask her. Slowly, Marlo brought their face closer. Tully smelled like a little bit of honeydew and cheap beer, just like in the past. She closed her eyes, trying to imagining her life when she was still Tully.

Their lips finally touched.

And now Marlo understand why lots of people liked kissing her, not just because she was one heck of a kisser, but her lips was so soft. It was one thing to touch your own lips, another thing to kiss it. In a weird way, maybe Marlo was blessed because she can do this. Yup, okay, that was not really a thing to be proud of.

“I didn’t know our lips was that soft,” Tully mumbled as they stopped kissing.

“That makes the two of us.”

Faintly, the sound of the party was getting quieter.

Tully sighed dreamily and touched Marlo’s cheek with the back of her hand. “I really want to kiss you again,” Marlo snorted. “But you need to wake up, babe,” Tully whispered. “You deserve some real sleep and not dozing of next to the sea, okay?”

“I guess we need to find another way for you to show up, huh?” Marlo sighed deeply, enjoying the way Tully rubbing her cheek. “A way where you didn’t show up only when I’m sleep deprivation.”

“Yeah, that would be great,” Tully whispered softly. “Good night, Marlo,” she kissed Marlo’s temple tenderly. “Go back to your room and get some sleep, okay?”

“I love you,” Marlo said in hushed tone.

“I know, babe,” Tully smiled. “If you didn’t love me, you won’t be here right now. I know you love us, and now you need to show it, alright? I need you to wake up and go to back to the hotel.”

 

Marlo nodded her head to the emptiness of the cold night.

 

When Marlo opened her eyes and Tully was no longer there, she cried as she hugged herself as tightly as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> im @nightwhite13 on tumblr if you wanna say hi or something


End file.
